Le rêve curieux de Shinji
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji dort lors d'une nuit d'été et rêve qu'il est le Prince d'un royaume. C'est un garçon triste qui nourrit le rêve de partir à l'exploration du village se trouvant au pied du château lorsque son père lui donne son accord.


Le rêve curieux de Shinji.

Il est minuit passé déjà sur la ville de Tokyo-3 et un adolescent dort confortablement sur un matelas : il s'agit de Shinji. Celui-ci, revêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon bleu foncé rêve alors que ses cheveux sont bercés par le vent venant de la fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, pas un seul bruit ne se fait entendre et la chaleur de l'air berce les nombreux habitants qui résident dans cette bourgade. Tout à coup, les sourcils du jeune homme se mettent à froncer et tout porte à croire que son songe est loin d'être agréable et pourtant…

Shinji se tient devant l'immense fenêtre d'une pièce qui semble être sa chambre. Celle-ci est somptueusement décorée et l'adolescent regarde ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Inexorablement, l'enfant fixe les nombreux villageois qui se déplacent dans la cour se trouvant en bas et soupire.

« Comme j'aimerais pouvoir me promener parmi eux. »

Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte. Sans se retourner, Shinji donne son autorisation et très vite, l'issue s'ouvre sur une fille de son âge ayant les cheveux bleus et les yeux rouges. Cette dernière porte une tenue de servante et s'adresse rapidement à celui qui occupe la chambre.

« Bonjour votre Altesse Shinji.

- Bonjour Rei.

- Navrée de vous déranger mais sa Majesté Gendo souhaite vous voir le plus vite possible.

- Très bien. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

- Entendu Prince Shinji. »

Et aussitôt, la servante incline légèrement sa tête en avant tout en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, elle quitte la chambre par la voie qu'elle avait empruntée auparavant et désormais, Shinji se retrouve seul. Toujours aussi docile, le garçon quitte sa fenêtre pour traverser la pièce en marchant vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà dans le couloir et s'éloigne de l'accès pour se rendre dans la salle du trône, là où l'attend son père. Pendant ce temps, le roi Gendo s'amuse avec sa jeune épouse, la reine Misato. Celle-ci, assise sur les cuisses de l'homme à la tête du royaume, se passe le temps en lui subtilisant quelques baisers.

« Dites-moi mon beau roi, votre emploi du temps vous permet-il d'honorer votre épouse comme il se doit ? Demande-t-elle en embrassant une nouvelle fois le père de Shinji.

- Désolé très chère mais j'ai bien peur que mon royaume soit en attente de décision venant de son bienfaiteur. Toutefois, je vous fais la promesse de vous rejoindre dans votre lit une fois que la nuit sera tombée.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle une bonne nouvelle. »

Soudain, la grande porte de la salle du trône s'ouvre sur Shinji qui aperçoit très vite le couple d'amoureux.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard père. »

A l'entente de sa voix, Misato se retire des jambes de Gendo pour s'installer sur son trône. Alors que l'adolescent s'approche du siège de son père, celui-ci tente d'afficher un certain sérieux sur son visage. Toutefois, étant gêné que son fils l'ait surpris dans cette position plus que fâcheuse, le roi a du mal à faire disparaître ce rouge qui lui est monté aux joues. Pendant ce temps, lorsqu'il se retrouve à quelques centimètres du trône du souverain, le prince lance la conversation.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Père ?

- C'est exact Shinji. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai la désagréable sensation que quelque chose te travaille depuis plusieurs jours mon garçon et sincèrement, je m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Pourtant, je vous assure que tout va bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Mais même en donnant cette réponse, le garçon peine à dissimuler cette tristesse qui s'affiche sur son visage, le trahissant par la même occasion.

« Allez mon garçon, dis-moi ce qui t'empêche d'être heureux.

- J'aimerais avoir la permission de me rendre dans le village lorsque bon me semble.

- Et c'est ça qui te rendait triste ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucun problème. Laisse-moi quelques minutes afin de préparer plusieurs gardes et….

- … non père, je voudrais y aller seul sans la moindre escorte. »

Cette requête surprend le roi lorsque sa femme décide de s'en mêler.

« Prince Shinji, un homme de votre rang ne peut se mêler au peuple sans être sous la protection d'une escorte.

- Et pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché notre père de le faire et de tomber sur vous, précipitant par la même occasion ce mariage que je trouve grotesque. »

La porte d'entrée de la salle du trône vient de s'ouvrir sur la Princesse Asuka, vêtue de rouge des pieds jusqu'à la tête. L'adolescente s'avance pour se placer auprès de son frère et est bien décidée à s'opposer à cette femme qui s'est immiscée dans sa famille depuis plusieurs semaines. Voyant que sa belle-fille risque de lui poser des problèmes, la Reine Misato cherche l'appui de son mari en le regardant. Celui-ci, se retrouvant coincé dans cette position inconfortable cherche une issue positive pour tout le monde.

« Asuka, veux-tu montrer du respect envers ta belle-mère s'il te plaît ?  
Commence-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce que cette femme vous a donné sa main que je me dois de lui accorder le moindre intérêt. De toute façon, là n'est pas la question et je vous demande d'accepter la requête de mon frère s'il vous plaît.

- Bien. Si se promener parmi les villageois peut rendre le sourire à l'un de mes enfants, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en priverai. Shinji, tu peux sortir de ce château dès que tu en auras envie.

- Merci Père. »

Et rapidement, un joli sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui s'empresse de quitter la salle. Voyant à quel point son fils est heureux, le Roi se sent soulagé de cette décision prise lorsqu'il perçoit de la tension sur sa gauche. Très vite, l'homme tourne sa tête et se rend compte que les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce se toisent du regard. En les observant, le dirigeant du pays se rend compte qu'il aura beaucoup plus de boulot avec ces deux personnes que cette préoccupation à cause de son rejeton masculin. Néanmoins, il tente une intervention.

« Allons vous deux, cessez vos chamailleries et que chacune retourne à ses petites habitudes, leur lance-t-il.

- Vous avez raison Père. Je retourne confectionner mes poupées avant de planter mes aiguilles dans cette peau fanée, rétorque Asuka.

- Que viens-tu de dire espèce de sale gamine ? » S'énerve Misato.

Fière de lui avoir gâché une partie de la journée, la Princesse Asuka tourne sur ses talons et s'éloigne du couple royal afin de sortir de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Shinji est de retour dans sa chambre et se tient devant son miroir sur pied. L'adolescent vient de changer de vêtements et présente des habits plus ternes sur la majeure partie de son corps. Désormais, le fils du roi porte un pantalon marron et une chemise de la même couleur. Néanmoins, pour ne pas attraper froid vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, le garçon prend soin d'attacher une cape noire à capuchon autour de son cou.

Enfin, pour parfaire sa nouvelle tenue, Shinji accroche un médaillon sur le nœud de sa cape afin de le dissimuler. Le bijou, de couleur rouge, présente les armoiries de la famille royale et de cette façon, les villageois ne pourront pas se tromper sur sa véritable identité. Enfin, la dernière touche finale : la pose de sa bourse sur l'un des côtés de sa ceinture. Maintenant qu'il est fin prêt pour sortir, le dauphin s'éloigne du miroir et traverse sa chambre en marchant tranquillement vers l'unique issue de la pièce. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'enfant déambule parmi les nombreux couloirs que compte le château avant d'arriver devant l'immense porte d'entrée de la résidence murale.

« Bon, allons-y. »

Heureux de pouvoir se promener dans la cour aussi librement qu'il l'avait souhaité, Shinji n'hésite pas à ouvrir la porte et à se glisser à l'extérieur. En refermant l'issue derrière lui, les deux gardes qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'accès sont étonnés de voir le Prince sortir tout seul du château. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux s'approche de son Altesse et n'hésite pas à le saluer.

« Bonjour mon Prince, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Toji. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de chance car mon père m'a autorisé à me rendre dans la cour du château sans escorte.

- Vraiment ? Le garde n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Oui et j'aimerai que vous vous écartiez du chemin si c'est possible.

- Bien votre Altesse, veuillez m'excuser. »

L'employé du château libère le passage et voilà que le Prince marche en direction du pont-levis. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent se glisse dans la première ruelle de la cour et se mêle facilement aux habitants du royaume. Des deux côtés de l'artère se dressent des allées d'échoppes qui présentent différents articles. Shinji y retrouve des parfums qui lui avaient caressé les narines lors de sa dernière sortie en compagnie de son père. Toutefois, la pauvreté des hommes et des femmes lui frappe les yeux et le jeune dauphin commence à se poser des questions.

Comment se fait-il que les résidents du royaume sont dans cet état alors que son père leur avait promis que son époque de règne serait prospère et confortable pour tous ? Intrigué par ce fait, l'adolescent continue d'avancer dans la ruelle en ayant l'esprit occupé. Soudain, le jeune homme est bousculé violemment mais parvient à se maintenir debout. Toutefois, il a l'impression de se sentir plus léger et porte immédiatement les yeux sur le côté de sa ceinture où se trouve sa bourse. Celle-ci a disparu et très vite, Shinji regarde droit devant lui afin d'apercevoir son voleur.

Son regard croise celui d'un homme de son âge dans les cheveux sont gris et les yeux rouges. Intrigué par cette teinte extraordinaire pour des yeux d'humains, Shinji reste un moment immobile lorsqu'un détail attire son regard. L'adolescent descend sa vue à quelques centimètres plus bas et remarque que sa bourse se trouve dans les mains de cet étrange garçon. Là, Shinji gonfle ses poumons et se met à crier.

« Au voleur ! »

Démasqué, le criminel tente de s'enfuir en se glissant parmi les nombreux villageois qui se promènent dans la ruelle mais bien sûr, Shinji se lance à sa poursuite. Peu de temps après, le voleur s'échappe de la masse humaine en empruntant une nouvelle rue bien plus sombre que la première. Lorsque le Prince arrive à l'entrée de cette voie, il s'arrête pour observer l'endroit dans lequel il s'apprête à faire ses premiers pas. Très vite, les odeurs qui lui caressent les narines sont bien moins agréables que les premières humées quelques minutes auparavant. Pire encore, la ruelle semble déserte alors qu'il lui avait bien semblé voir son malfaiteur s'y glisser. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shinji s'avance dans l'obscurité et prend soin de s'armer du poignard dont il avait glissé le fourreau dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Ses pas résonnent le long du chemin recouvert de pavé et le jeune homme regarde à droite et à gauche afin d'y voir si des portes ne s'y trouvent pas. Une fois l'inspection terminée, le Prince s'étonne d'être déjà à la fin de la ruelle et semble triste de ne pouvoir régler cette affaire de vol à sa façon. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, une voix masculine se manifeste à son attention.

« Drôlement bien mignon ce chaton. »

Shinji se retourne et fait face à un homme à peine rasé et qui sent l'alcool à plein nez. Ses vêtements ne sont que de simples haillons et c'est dans cette tenue qu'il attrape Shinji par le col. Avec sa force, il tente de faire décoller le garçon mais celui-ci parvient à se maintenir par la pointe des pieds afin de rendre son supplice bien plus supportable.

« Dis-moi, que fais un garçon aussi adorable que toi dans les parages ?

- Je suis à la poursuite d'un individu qui m'a volé ma bourse.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que nous ne sommes que deux ici et donc, je serais sûrement l'homme en question d'après tes dires.

- Non. Celui qui m'a volé est un garçon étrange. Il a les cheveux gris et les yeux rouges. »

Suite à cette information, le regard de l'homme ivre change le cours d'un instant mais ce comportement n'a pas échappé à Shinji qui décide de tenir tête au villageois. C'est alors qu'il décide de sourire d'une façon plutôt insolente.

« Visiblement, vous n'avez pas peur de vous attirer des ennuis mon cher.

- Hein ?

- A l'heure actuelle, il se peut que plusieurs gardes soient partis à ma recherche et il serait bien embêtant pour vous d'être surpris me tenant par le col, n'ai-je pas tort ?

- Des gardes ? »

A ce moment, l'ivre remarque le médaillon que porte Shinji sur le nœud de sa cape et y aperçoit l'emblème royal. Réalisant la faute qu'il vient de commettre, l'habitant du village libère rapidement l'adolescent et recule de plusieurs pas. Pendant ce temps, le fils du roi défroisse son col avant de s'adresser à celui qui lui fait face.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Qui êtes-vous serait plus approprié. Je me nomme Shinji, Dauphin de la famille royale et héritier de la Couronne d'Ikari.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Et aussitôt, l'homme pose un genou au sol et incline son visage afin de faire acte d'obéissance et de soumission au jeune homme se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé votre Altesse. Si j'avais su que c'était vous, jamais je ne me serais permis d'agir de cette façon.

- Parce que c'est une habitude chez toi ? »

Réalisant qu'il vient d'avouer une faute liée à son comportement de tous les jours, le résident du village décide de conserver le silence. S'il a le malheur de prononcer ne serait-ce que d'autres mots, sa tête pourrait se retrouver au fond d'un panier dans les jours à venir. Cependant, Shinji n'est pas un prince méchant et décide de se montrer clément.

« Quel est ton prénom ?

- Ryouji votre Altesse.

- Très bien. Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Conduis-moi à ce garçon qui m'a volé cette bourse.

- Entendu. »

Ryouji se lève et marche en direction d'une nouvelle ruelle et bien sûr, Shinji le suit de très près. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux individus arrivent à l'extrémité de la voie empruntée, devant une porte en bois qui semble avoir bien vécu.

« C'est ici votre Altesse. Le garçon que vous recherchez est le fils de la doctoresse du village.

- Merci. Tu peux disposer et je te fais la promesse que le malentendu qui a eu lieu dans la ruelle est belle et bien oubliée.

- Son Altesse est vraiment généreuse. Que le ciel vous soit loué. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que Ryouji s'éloigne de l'adolescent afin de retourner dans sa sombre ruelle. De son côté, voulant résoudre cette affaire de bourse le plus rapidement possible, Shinji poursuit courageusement ses investigations et frappe contre la porte. Peu après, l'issue s'ouvre sur une femme en blouse blanche et dont les cheveux sont décolorés.

« Oui ? Dit-elle.

- Bonjour Madame et veuillez m'excuser de mon arrivée jusqu'à votre demeure mais il se pourrait bien que votre fils possède quelque chose qui m'appartient.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais votre garçon m'a dérobé une bourse il y a de cela quelques minutes.

- Quoi ? »

La doctoresse ouvre grandement la porte à Shinji tout en prenant soin de l'inviter à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, la femme s'avance dans son salon en appelant son fils à gorge déployée. Celui-ci arrive très vite et est très étonné de voir l'adolescent qu'il a volé plutôt dans la journée, se tenir dans la pièce.

« Maman ? Que fait ce garçon ici ?

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu répondes à cette question. Est-il vrai que tu as volé la bourse à ce jeune homme ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

La femme porte son regard de son fils jusqu'à Shinji qui s'empresse de dire la vérité.

« J'aurais un fils menteur, inutile de vous dire à quel point je serais habité par la honte. Dans cette bourse se tient une pièce en cuivre sur laquelle est frappé l'emblème de la famille royale. Je serais toi mon cher, je n'hésiterai pas à me rendre cette bourse car plus les minutes s'écoulent et plus ta sentence sera lourde. »

Alors que le chapardeur ne sait quoi faire, la doctoresse qui est sa mère commence à se poser des questions suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre de la bouche de Shinji. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne perd pas une seconde pour s'adresser à lui.

« Comment se fait-il qu'un emblème royal se trouve dans cette bourse ?

- Parce que je suis le fils du Roi, Madame. »

Les deux habitants de la maison ouvrent leurs yeux en grand lorsque la femme se tourne vers sa progéniture.

« Dépêche-toi de rapporter la bourse au Prince pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Oui Maman. »

Le fils disparaît du salon afin de se rendre dans sa chambre. Une minute plus tard, le voilà e retour dans la pièce et s'empresse de rendre l'objet qui appartenait au Prince.

« Merci. »

A ce moment, la propriétaire des lieux s'agenouille sur le sol et implore la clémence du jeune adolescent qui détient le sort de son fils entre les mains.

« Veuillez excuser Kaworu votre Altesse et je vous demande de ne pas être trop dur à son égard. Je n'ai plus que lui dans ma vie et si on vient à me le prendre, j'ignore ce qu'il adviendrait de ma personne.

- Je m'en doute mais rassurez-vous, il conservera sa tête sur ses épaules. »

A la suite de ce verdict, la femme lève la tête afin que ses yeux puissent se poser sur ceux du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« C'est vrai votre Altesse ?

- Oui. Par contre, J'attends la visite de votre fils au château à quatorze heures, dans deux jours. S'il ne vient pas, soyez sûr que les conséquences seront lourdes. Par contre, s'il vient pour recevoir sa punition, je vous fais la promesse qu'il vous sera rendu et en vie avant dix-neuf heures.

- Très bien votre Altesse, je veillerai à ce que mon fils soit au château à la date indiquée.

- Je l'espère. »

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Shinji quitte la demeure pour retourner dans la rue. Ensuite, il décide de rentrer chez lui car cette première escapade a été plutôt éprouvante et ce cher Kaworu lui a bien rendu visite à la date qui a été convenu. Toutefois, lorsqu'il est ressorti du domaine royal, son arrière-train le faisait douloureusement souffrir et bien sûr, l'adolescent s'est bien gardé de le dire à sa mère afin de ne s'attirer aucune honte.

Soudain, la sonnerie d'un réveil se fait entendre et c'est ce qui aide Shinji à s'extirper de son rêve. Le sous-vêtement déformé par une très belle protubérance, l'adolescence porte l'une de ses mains sur la pendule bruyante afin de l'éteindre tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux avec le dos de sa seconde main. Voilà de quelle façon va débuter cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonce pour lui.


End file.
